


Rushing Water

by Stygimoloch_13



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Enemas, Gay, Gay Sex, Inflation, Inflation Fetish, Inflation Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Phil Lester, Water, daddy!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygimoloch_13/pseuds/Stygimoloch_13
Summary: Dan and Phil try an enema
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 16





	Rushing Water

**Author's Note:**

> God, I have a raging inflation kink. Also sorry this title SUCKS (I’m so bad at coming up with them )

Phil slowly pushed the nozzle into Dan. It was a weird feeling. It was thin but uncomfortable. Phil rubbed Dan’s back “You good?” He asked. Dan nodded. Phil unclipped the clip on the hose and let the water flow into Dan. It felt odd... not bad but weird. Suddenly Dan groaned as his belly started to swell up. Half the bag was empty now. “How do you feel?” Phil asked rubbing circles on his back. “Uh...okay, my stomach feels kind of crampy now”. Dan answered. As three-quarters of the bag was empty Dan was feeling uncomfortable. His belly had expanded quite a bit, he felt extremely full, and not in a good way.

“Daddy! It...it feels. My tummy hurts!” He cried.  
“Baby. There’s only a little bit more, you’re taking it so well” Phil said as the last of the liquid poured into his ass. He pulled out the nozzle and replaced it with a grey butt plug. “There you go,” He said tapping Dan’s ass,” You did so well for me baby”. Dan carefully sat up, his belly bulging out, full of water. Phil never thought about having an inflation kink but seeing Dan like that made him want to try it. “Daddy my tummy, it hurts!” Dan groaned in discomfort. “Shh baby,” Phil replied rubbing Dan’s stomach gently,” It’ll be over soon”. Dan groaned.

They sat in silence (except for an occasional grunt or whine from Dan) until Dan suddenly stood up. “Daddy I need to go to the toilet!” He panted. “Go baby boy,” said Phil. He watched as Dan ran over to the toilet and pulled the butt plug out. His face transformed into one of relief as the water escaped his tight hole. After a couple of minutes, he was all empty. Dan looked exhausted. The enema was more tiring than he had expected. “Daddy, m’tired” he muttered.   
“Do you want a reward for taking it so well or do you want to go to sleep?” Phil asked comforting him. Dan’s dick twitched at the sound of a reward. “Reward! I’ve been such a good boy.” He exclaimed  
“Indeed you have” replied Phil has he carried him to their bedroom.

He laid him gently down on the bed and kissed his neck. He spread Dan’s legs and grabbed the lube. He stuck two lube-coated fingers into him and started scissoring them. He quickly worked up to three and then coated his dick in lube and pushed into his boyfriend. “Uhh...Daddy” Dan panted. Phil started thrusting roughly into him. Dan melted back into the mattress submissively taking his daddy’s big cock.

Phil lifted his legs higher and pounded him deeply. Dan was lost in pleasure. “Daddy!” He yelled as he came, spurting hot, white cum all over himself. Seeing that made Phil come pouring himself deep inside Dan. That was one of Dan’s favourite parts of sex. Feeling his daddy’s cum pour into him, filling him up. It made him feel owned which he loved. “You did so well tonight princess” Phil muttered into his ear. Dan just murmured in reply. He was beyond exhausted. Phil wrapped his arms around him and they drifted off to sleep.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
